Faire face avec courage
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Lucy Thomas, jeune fille comme vous et moi, se retrouve en 1975 à Poudlard.  Elle fera des rencontres qui changeront sa vie à tout jamais, l'amitié et l'amour seront au rendez-vous. La souffrance et les larmes aussi...Résumé entier sur le 1er chapitre.
1. Nouveau Monde

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K.R, seul Lucy Thomas et l'histoire m'appartienne. Cette même histoire est publié sous le pseudo de _lunalupin_ sur _Harry Potter Fanfiction_.

**Résumé entier de la fiction :**

Lucy Thomas, jeune fille comme vous et moi, se retrouve soudainement plongé dans un monde inconnu...inconnu, ai-je dit ? Non, pas si inconnu que ça, puisqu'elle connait ce monde grâce aux livres qu'elle a lu, sept pour être exacte. La voilà donc en 1975 à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Le plus fou ? Ce qui la amenée ici, la en quelque sorte, "changée" !

Elle fera des rencontres qui changeront sa vie à tout jamais, l'amitié et l'amour seront au rendez-vous. Mais, la souffrance et les larmes aussi.  
>Lucy réussira t-elle à survivre dans monde ou un mage noir monte en puissance et assassine tout le monde ? Saura t-elle faire face à tout les changements que cette nouvelle vie lui cause ?<br>A vous de le découvrir...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un, <strong>_Nouveau Monde__**.**_

Il était six heures et demie ce matin-là, à Oxford en Angleterre, lorsqu'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années sortit de chez elle ; elle était habillée de l'uniforme de son lycée privée et d'une veste noir la protégeant du léger froid d'automne. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte à clé, sa mère étant à son travail de nuit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, remarquant que celui-ci était d'un noir profond à cette heure. Elle soupira puis, avec son sac sur l'épaule, elle se mit en route vers l'arrêt de bus qui l'amènerais à son lycée.

Après avoir attendu et être monté dans le bus, elle arrivait enfin à côté de son lycée. La jeune fille bailla puis, regarda sa montre pour constater qu'elle était en avance, il n'était que sept heures vingt-huit. Par conséquent, elle devrait attendre l'ouverture des grilles de sept heures cinquante-cinq. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait encore aucun élèves, une personne âgée promenait son chien a quelques mètres.

_Je vais aller m'asseoir sur ce banc, en attendant,_ se dit-elle, en regardant le dit banc un peu plus loin.

Elle marchait dans sa direction lorsque soudainement, elle se stoppa, les yeux écarquillée ; devant elle, une sorte tourbillon semblait grandir et devenir de plus en gros. Des voix et des rires s'en échappait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais, elle était tellement intriguée par cette "chose" très surnaturelle, qu'elle s'en approcha. Elle était très…trop prés, lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevait et aspirai par la "chose", elle eut juste le temps de pousser un cri, surprise, avant de disparaître en même temps que le tourbillon.

…

Pendant ce temps, trente cinq ans plus tôt, dans la grande salle d'une école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard, les élèves mangeaient tranquillement en discutant et riant gaiment après une autre journée de cours épuisante, lorsqu'un cri retentis ; une jeune première année de Poufsouffle s'était brusquement levée, montrant du doigt le plafond magique, ou était apparut un tourbillon étrange. La grande salle qui était devenus silencieuse à cause du cri, devint soudainement bruyante, chacun se demandait ce qui aller se passé.

- Silence ! s'exclama le directeur, sa voix résonnant fortement.

Tous se turent, non pas parce qu'Albus Dumbledore le demandait mais, parce qu'un autre cri se faisait entendre, cette fois, il provenait du tourbillon. Le directeur qui s'était levé, avançait lentement pour rejoindre le milieu de la grande salle ; tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent ou moment même ou une jeune fille au long cheveu brun sortit du tourbillon, restant suspendu dans les airs, comme si elle était retenue par ce qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle regarda en bas, apercevant tout ce beau monde qui la fixait du regard, surpris pour certains, amusé pour d'autres. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ce qui la retenait, la lâcha subitement. Elle tomba sur plusieurs mètres de haut, ses yeux fermés à cause de la peur et sa bouche ouverte en un cri aigu. Les personnes dans la salle retinrent leurs souffles, soudainement trop surpris de la voir tombée pour réagir. Le professeur Dumbledore qui avait sortit sa baguette, voulut lancer un sort pour stopper sa chute, mais elle s'était déjà stoppée à deux mètres du sol, tête à l'envers. Il la rejoignit, cherchant du regard celui ou celle qui avait lancé le sort et aperçut au porte de la grande salle quatre jeunes hommes. Peter Petigrew ; Remus Lupin ; James Potter et Sirius Black, ce dernier avait sa baguette en main, levé en direction de la jeune fille. Le professeur le vit soupirer, apparemment soulagé d'avoir réussi à temps puis, abaissé sa baguette et se dirigeait avec ses trois amis autour de la jeune fille.

- Quinze points pour Gryffondor, Mr Black, pour avoir arrêté la chute cette jeune personne, lança

Dumbledore, souriant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Je suis prêt à tout, pour sauver une belle demoiselle en détresse ! répondit Sirius, charmeur, en levant la tête pour regarder la demoiselle en question.

Cette dernière se tortiller dans tous les sens, essayant de cacher ses sous-vêtement avec sa jupe, chose difficile, étant suspendu dans les airs par la cheville.

- ...Hum, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien là, flottante à deux mètres du sol mais, la position dans laquelle je suis est très…gênante et inconfortable, s'exclama telle, les joues rouges.

- Evidemment, répondit Dumbledore. Mr Black, voulait vous bien levé le sort qui retient miss…

- Thomas, Lucy Thomas, répondit-elle, impatiente, en tenant sa jupe.

- Miss Thomas, donc.

Sirius se plaça juste au dessous de Lucy et leva le sort, elle poussa un autre cri en tombant, puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre ; Sirius l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, manquant de tomber à son tour mais, James et Remus qui était derrière lui, l'avait retenu.

- M-merci, dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement, se dégageant de ses bras. La tête lui tourna soudainement et elle dû se retenir a Sirius, grimaçant légèrement. Dé-désolée, beaucoup trop d'émotions de bon matin.

Ceux qui avaient entendus, haussèrent un sourcil. _De bon matin ? N'était t-on pas le soir ?_ pensèrent-ils.

- Peut-on me dire ce que je fais ici ? reprit-elle, sans leurs laisser le temps de dire un mot.

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous le dire, s'exclama James.

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée, il y a dix minutes, j'étais devant mon école à attendre que les cours commence, quand une sorte de tourbillon bizarre est apparus devant moi et ma…aspirée ? dit-elle, incertaine. Mais,…je dois être entrain de rêver et je vais me réveiller, elle se fit brusquement pincer, AIE ! cria telle presque, en se tournant vers Sirius, lui lançant un regard noir. Elle fronça les sourcils et lança : Ok, je ne rêve pas ! elle regarda toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, vous allez penser que je suis folle mais, vous n'êtes pas censés exister ! D'où je viens, vous venez tous d'un livre !

Dans la grande salle, tous la regardèrent, comme elle l'avait dit, il la prenait pour une folle.

Après un instant de silence, Dumbledore s'exclama, l'air grave :

- Il semblerait miss Thomas, que vous veniez d'un monde parallèle au notre.

Lucy surprise et intriguée, demanda :

- Un monde parallèle, comment c'est possible ?

Tous ceux qui étaient présent, – a par les professeurs – écoutèrent attentivement, certains se posaient la même question que la jeune fille.

- Cela est très rare mais, parfois, une fissure dans l'espace temps crée des portes temporelles, comme le tourbillon que nous avons aperçus. Et…je suis dans le regret de vous dire, qu'il vous est presque impossible de repartir d'où vous venez. A moins de rencontrer durant votre vie une autre porte, encore faudrait-il que celle-ci vous ramène chez vous et non, ailleurs. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, ce phénomène est extrêmement rare, peu ont eu la chance d'en voir est pratiquement aucun, l'on vu une deuxième fois, finit Dumbledore, qui le long de son discours avait regardé Lucy, perdre toutes les couleurs de son visage.

- Elle ne pourra pas rentrer chez elle ? Jamais ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle qui était le plus proche d'eux.

- Je le crains, Mr Goujon, répondit Dumbledore, l'air toujours aussi grave.

- Mais, alors que va telle faire ? demanda une élève de septième année. C'est une moldu et elle ne connait rien de notre monde.

Lucy qui ne disait rien depuis un moment, pensant à tout ce que cela signifiait, voulu défendre sa cause.

- ...J'ai beau être une moldu, n'oubliez pas que dans mon monde, vous venez d'un livre que je connais presque par cœur, comme tout fan qui se respecte ! Bien que, d'après ce que j'ai remarquée, si vous quatre, elle regardait les maraudeurs, êtes si jeune, c'est que je ne suis pas tombée dans les années 90, puisque le premier livre commence vers cette date. Donc,…les années 70, elle semblait réfléchir à voix haute, je ne suis même pas encore née ! il y eut quelques rires, je suis bien tombée dans les années 70 ? demanda telle.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça. Elle regarda l'élève de septième année. Puis, les maraudeurs.

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, elle grimaça en regardant ce dernier puis, continua, et Albus Dumbledore. Ravie de vous rencontrer en chair et en os ! lança telle, en faisant une sorte de courbette. Surtout les maraudeurs, en faite, rajouta telle plus bas en direction des garçons qui sourirent, tous de même surpris. Je peux très bien survivre dans votre monde, continua telle en regardant Dumbledore, je n'aurais cas allée dans la partie moldu, bien que je sois mineure, je peux me débrouillée seule.

Lucy savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débrouillée seule, dans ce nouveau monde ou elle ne connaissait personne, à par les personnages de son livre préféré mais, elle ne voulait pas demander qu'on l'aide. Trop de fierté, peut-être.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, miss Thomas. Il semblerait que le passage entre votre monde et le notre, vous est…changée, lança t-il simplement.

* * *

><p>Une petite Review, pour laissez vos impressions ? de <strong>Nany<strong>.


	2. Nouvelle Maison et Discussion

**Chapitre deux,** _Nouvelle Maison __et Discussion_.

- ...Quoi ? s'exclama telle, en pensant avoir mal comprit.

- Je crois que tu va devoir restée avec nous, Lucy, lança le jeune homme qui était derrière elle, c'était Remus.

Elle haussa un sourcil, à la fois surpris et interrogateur.

- Elle n'y croit pas, on dirait, rigola James.

Lucy ne disait toujours rien. Sirius passa une main devant ses yeux, cela la fit sortir de sa stupeur.

- C'est vrai ? demanda telle, toujours surprise, je peux restée avec vous, dans ce château ? Ce n'est pas une blague, hein ? Je suis vraiment une sorcière ?

Elle sautait presque de joie, ne se demandant même pas, comment cela pouvait être possible.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Fumseck entra à ce moment dans la grande salle, le choixpeau dans sa gueule, qu'il laissa tomba dans les mains de son maître, qui sourit par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Veuillez me suivre miss Thomas, lança t-il. Messieurs, fit-il en regardant les maraudeurs, veuillez retourner à votre table, je vous pris.

- J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor ! lança Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil, rejoignant sa table avec ses copains qui sourirent à Lucy.

- Même si tu es dans une autre maison, je serais ravie de t'aider, si tu en as besoin, lui dit Rémus en lui souriant.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit, – sans voir le regard soudainement troublé de Remus – avant de rejoindre Dumbledore sur l'estrade ou un tabouret avait était posé. Elle s'y assit et attendis que l'on pose le choixpeau sur sa tête, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Les élèves et les professeurs toujours étonnés de cette apparition, et surtout du fait qu'elle était une sorcière, regardèrent attentivement la jeune fille. Certains parièrent même, sur la maison dans laquelle elle allait atterrir.

- « Hum...je vois, fit une voix dans sa tête, je vois une grande force émotionnel et un besoin de justice, susciter par l'assassinat de ton père et la situation de ta mère, elle grimaça, avait-il besoin de dire ça ? vous détestez étudier mais, vous le faites quand même pour votre mère, très curieuse, patiente et gentille, vous n'avez pas toutes les qualités d'une Serdaigle mais, vous avez toutes celle d'une Poufsouffle, votre place n'est certainement pas à Serpentard, même si vous en avez certaine qualité. Gryffondor, peut-être ? Hum…fit le choixpeau après un instant, semblant sérieusement hésité. Quelle est votre préférence ? » demanda t-il.

Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq minutes, que la grande salle la fixait et le choixpeau ne s'était toujours pas décidé, certains se demandait même, si elle était vraiment une sorcière.

Lucy soupira à la question du choixpeau, ne remarquant pas que les élèves parlaient d'elle.

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de posez la question ? lança Lucy à voix haute, faisant sursauter quelques élèves.

- « Vous avez raison. Puisque votre force émotionnel et votre besoin de justice, prennent le dessus sur vos autres sentiments, votre nouvelle maison sera… » GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le choixpeau.

Lucy sursauta puis, retira le choixpeau en frottant ses oreilles. Avait-il besoin d'hurler si fort ? pensa telle. Malgré ça, elle était contente ne réalisant toujours pas, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle rejoignit les Gryffondor, et sourit en voyant qu'ils l'accueillaient à grand cris. Elle s'assit en bout de table, â côté d'une jeune fille rousse et face au maraudeurs.

- Lily Evans ? Je m'appelle Lucy Thomas, ravie de te rencontrer, tu es telle que je t'imaginais, sourit Lucy.

Lily eut l'air surprise puis, se rappela de ce que Lucy avait dit, à propos des livres dans son monde.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Lily en lui souriant. Je ne suis pas préfète mais, si tu as besoin d'aide, demande le moi.

- Merci, Lily.

Un toussotement se fit entendre depuis l'estrade, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant son pupitre, attendant que les discussions cesse.

- Avant de vous laissez rejoindre vos maisons, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Je voudrais que personne ne pose des questions à miss Thomas ayant un rapport avec les livres qu'elle a mentionnée. Mais, je ferais tout de même en sorte, qu'elle ne puisse rien révélé à ce sujet. Miss Thomas, lorsque tous le monde auras quittaient la grande salle, je souhaiterais vous parlez, finit Dumbledore.

Les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore dit quelque chose au professeur Mcgonagall, qui sortit à son tour de la grande salle.

- Je peux t'attendre à l'entrée de la grande salle, si tu veux ? J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où se trouve notre salle commune, lança Lily.

- Je sais juste qu'elle se trouve au septième étage mais, je ne sais pas comment m'y rendre à par monté les escaliers, répondit Lucy en riant légèrement, alors j'accepte volontiers.

Lily hocha la tête et dit qu'elle attendrait à l'entrée puis, elle partit avec les maraudeurs et d'autres de Gryffondor. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, la salle fut vide et qu'il ne resté que certains professeurs, Dumbledore vint rejoindre Lucy.

- A nous, miss Thomas, commença t-il, vous pouvez vous asseoir, bien que cela ne sera pas très long.

Elle s'assit, - se demandant pourquoi, ils n'allaient pas dans son bureau - bientôt suivis par Dumbledore.

- J'aimerais voir avec vous quelques petites choses, tout d'abord, votre baguette, je ferais venir demain dans la journée, s'il est disponible. Sinon, il vous faudra attendre. Maintenant, les cours. Qu'elle âge avez-vous ?

- J'ai eu seize ans, il y a presque un mois, le trois septembre, répondit-elle.

- Vous étiez en septembre lorsque vous avez passé la porte ? Et bien, je dois vous dire qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes le quatre décembre.

- Le quatre décembre ? s'exclama telle, surprise. Wow, c'est bizarre, il s'est passé deux mois en quelques seconde…enfin, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance j'imagine, après tous, je viens de l'année 2011, alors j'ai fait un bond de plus de… trente ans…même si, je suis dans un monde parallèle.

Dumbledore la regardait, amusé.

- C'est vrai que cela n'a pas d'importance, sourit-il. Vous avez seize ans, donc ? L'âge d'être en sixième années. Puisque vous n'avez jamais étudiez la magie, vous allez devoir prendre des cours supplémentaire pour rattraper votre retard, j'imagine que cela va être dure pour vous qui n'y êtes pas habituée…

- J'y arriverais ! s'exclama telle, je prendrais tous les cours supplémentaire que vous voudrez. Avoir atterrie ici et être une sorcière, c'est une chance et cela a plusieurs avantages, alors je veux réussir et m'intégrer du mieux que je peux ! finit-elle le regard déterminée.

- C'est ce que j'attendais de votre part, miss Thomas, dit-il en souriant, visiblement très amusé. Si vous m'aviez répondu autre chose, je vous aurez obligée à suivre les cours avec les premières années mais, après ce que vous venez de dire, je ne peux que vous acceptez en sixième années ! …Mais, il vous faudra fournir beaucoup plus de travail que les autres et votre année sera très chargé, continua t-il. Vous commencerez les cours dès lundi ; demain, vous aurez votre journée, pour vous habituez un peu à votre nouvelle environnement, je vous contacterez certainement, finit-il.

La jeune fille était contente de ne commencer que lundi mais, quel jours était t-on ? …Lucy savait que cela ne serait pas facile mais, être ici, c'était comme-ci on lui envoyait un signe, lui disant que le changement qu'elle attendait, était enfin arrivait.

- Je ferais des efforts, j'en suis capable même si, je déteste étudier !

- Pour ce qui est de vous loger, je vais y réfléchir et essayer de trouver quelqu'un, qui accepte de vous accueillir pendant les grandes vacances, jusqu'à votre majorité sorcière.

Un autre avantage que d'être une sorcière, elle était majeure à dix-sept ans. Elle acquiesça.

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai amenais ce que vous m'aviez demandé, lança une voix provenant de derrière Lucy.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit le professeur Mcgonagall qui tenait dans sa main, un objet brillant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Le professeur de Métamorphose déposa l'objet dans la main de Dumbledore.

- Bienvenue dans ma maison, miss Thomas, fit-elle avant de partir.

Lucy hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore et regardait l'objet qui était en faite, un bracelet. Le directeur sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques choses en le tapotant.

- Ceci, miss Thomas, est ce qui va me permettre de m'assurer que vous ne direz rien, en ce qui concerne les livres de votre monde, même à moi, expliqua t-il. Vous êtes droitière ou gauchère ?

- Gauchère, répondit-elle en regardant le bracelet qu'il accrochait à son poignet gauche, puis tapoter encore une fois dessus. Un clic se fit entendre et le bracelet se resserra sur son poignet. Elle se demanda comment un bracelet pourrait l'empêchée de divulgué ce qu'elle savait. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je raconte ce que je sais du monde d'HarAIE ! elle porta sa main droite à son poignet gauche, sa fait mal !

- J'en suis désolé, lança Dumbledore, l'air vraiment désolé. Ce bracelet vous envoie une petite décharge à chaque fois que vous avez l'intention de parler de quelques choses ayant en rapport ce livre. Une plus grosse si vous insistez à vouloir dévoiler des choses. Je suis le seul capable de vous enlever ce bracelet, continua t-il. Avec ce que j'ai compris, ce livre en question commence dans les années 90, comme vous l'avez mentionnée tout à l'heure. Donc, vous savez beaucoup de chose sur notre futur et en aucun cas, je ne voudrai le changer, cela serait bien trop grave. Veuillez m'excusez de prendre de telle mesure.

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse, évidement. =)<p> 


	3. Nouvelle Amie

**Chapitre trois, **_Nouvelle Amie__._

- Oui mais, si ce que le livre d'AIE ! Sa va vraiment me faire sa, à chaque fois que je le mentionnerais ?...Peut-être que le futur sera de toute façon différente, ce n'est qu'un bouquin !

Elle n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'elle disait, si ce n'était vraiment qu'un livre, que faisait-elle là ?

Le directeur n'argumenta rien à ce sujet.

- Bien, maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre miss Evans, qui je crois, vous attend, finit-il avant de se lever.

Lucy se leva à son tour et hocha la tête.

- Bien,…je ne dirais rien. Je ne veux pas me faire mal inutilement, continua t-elle, plus pour elle, que pour Dumbledore.

Elle s'en alla de son côté et Dumbledore de l'autre. En arrivant près de la porte, elle remarqua quatre pieds qui couraient en direction de la sortie. Elle secoua la tête en comprenant.

- Me voilà, Lily, lança Lucy une fois qu'elle l'aperçut, qui l'attendait adossé contre le mur elle vit les quatre pieds qu'elle venait de voir dans la grande salle, monté les escaliers et eut le temps d'apercevoir la tête de Petigrew en haut des marches avant qu'il ne disparaisse et qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur Lily. Merci, de m'avoir attendu.

Lily sourit, lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

- Allons-y, dit-elle ensuite, en se mettant à marcher jusqu'aux escaliers.

Lucy la suivit, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Lily lui pose une question.

- Le professeur Dumbledore te voulait quoi ? demanda telle, curieuse.

- Me dire que je rentrerais en sixième années mais, que j'aurais des cours supplémentaires pour rattraper mon retard et que je ne commencerais les cours que lundi. Et puis, qu'Ollivanders viendra pour ma baguette et qu'il allait essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterais de m'hébergée durant les grandes vacances.

- Tu entre en sixième années aussi ? Alors on a le même âge, sourit Lily, apparemment contente. Si tu ne commence que lundi, tu auras demain, plus le week-end pour faire "connaissance" avec le château.

- Oui, sourit Lucy, il voulait me donnée ça, aussi.

Lucy lui montra son poignet, pensant à ce que Lily venait de lui dire. Alors, on était jeudi ? La rousse haussa un sourcil.

- Un bracelet ? s'exclama telle, surprise.

- Si seulement c'était un simple bracelet ! soupira Lucy. A chaque fois que j'essayerai de révéler des choses sur le futur, il m'enverra une décharge.

- Une décharge ! Ce n'est pas un peu extrême comme solution ?

Lucy haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être. Mais, il doit penser que je voudrais changer certaine chose. Il a peut-être raison. Mais, après tout, le futur sera – avec un peu de chance – différent.

Lucy annonça à Lily qu'elle serait ravie si elle acceptait d'être son amie. Ce que Lily accepta avec une joie apparente. Elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

_Exactement comme je l'imaginais, cette grosse dame,_ pensa Lucy.

- Mimbulus Mimbletonia, lança Lily au tableau, qui s'ouvrit ensuite. C'est le mot de passe, essaye de t'en souvenir, sourit Lily.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune ou se trouvaient les trois quart des élèves de Gryffondor, les autres étaient dans leurs dortoirs. Certains la fixaient du regard et d'autres lui sourirent gentiment et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenu à Gryffondor puis, retournèrent à leurs discussions. Lily alla s'installer à une table au fond et fit signe à Lucy de la rejoindre. Les maraudeurs étaient assis en rond dans un coin sombre de la pièce et discutaient.

_Je me demande ce qu'ils font,_ pensa Lucy, avant de voir un bout de parchemin à l'air bizarre, _oh, je vois._ Puis, elle rejoignit Lily.

- Après demain, il y aura la sortie à pré-au-lard, fit une voix venant du canapé, Lucy reconnut la voix de la fille de septième années de tout à l'heure.

- C'est ce samedi ? s'étonna une autre fille, tu viendras avec moi à la volière Elize ? Faut que je demande à mes parents de m'envoyée de l'argent, j'avais complètement oubliée ! Je voulais acheter ce magnifique petit haut qu'on a vus la dernière fois, finit-elle.

- Oh oui, celui avec les strass ! C'est vrai qu'il t'irait bien, avoua la dite Elize.

Lucy les écoutaient distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles parlent de vêtement. Elle se leva soudainement en poussant un cri, faisant relever toutes les têtes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'étonna Lily, surprise.

- Je n'ai pas de vêtement ! Ils sont resté dans mon monde, ni d'argent ! s'horrifia Lucy. Je ne vais pas porter mon uniforme tous les jours, quand même ! finit-elle en regardant ses habits.

- Effectivement, c'est un problème, affirma Lily, compatissante.

- Sa t'apprendra à venir chez nous comme ça ! rigola un garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

Deux garçons de Gryffondor riaient en la pointant du doigt, après avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lucy haussa un sourcil, étrangement amusée. Elle fit un pas, voulant aller parler à ces jeunes qui ne connaissait pas le tact. Mais, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Remus, se levait du coin ou il était avec ses amis.

- Eh, vous deux ! lança t-il, derrière les deux garçons qui sursautèrent, au lieu de vous moquez, vous feriez mieux d'aller faire vos devoirs, filez ! finit-il, sans hausser la voix.

Les deux jeunes garçons coururent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, ils ne voulaient pas s'attiré les foudres du préfet, qui n'était tendre qu'avec ses amis et ceux qui respecté les règles. Bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Rémus avait réagit ainsi, pour une simple petite blague. Lucy sourit et alla au côté de Remus.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle, c'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense. Même si j'aurais pu leurs collé une raclé pour leurs manque de tact, ce n'était pas méchant.

Elle lui sourit encore avant de rejoindre Lily, – sans remarquer encore une fois, que Rémus, ne bougé plus depuis qu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Ses amis le tirèrent en arrière et retournèrent dans leurs coins tandis que les Gryffondor retournèrent à leurs occupations.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris Remus ? ria James, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas méchant et tu as quand même pris sa défense.

Rémus haussa les épaules.

- Elle a un joli sourire… Alors, cette carte, on continu oui ou non ? lança t-il, voulant détourner la conversation de lui, surtout en voyant que ses amis le regardaient avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Je vous rappelle que l'on doit encore explorer certains passages pour pouvoir la dessiné complètement.

…

- Je peux essayer de t'aider Lucy, pour l'argent, je veux dire, lança Lily, une fois que Lucy fut assise à ses côtés.

- Quoi ? Non, non, répondit la brune, gênée, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne veux pas profitée de ton argent, Lily.

La rousse se mit à rire.

- Si je te le propose, c'est que j'ai assez d'argent sur mon compte à Gringotts, pour au moins deux personnes.

- C'est gentille Lily mais, non. Merci, vraiment. Garde cette argent, moi, je parlerais à Dumbledore à ce sujet, finit Lucy en souriant.

- Tu es sure ? …Bien, abdiqua Lily, après un hochement de tête de Lucy. Bon, si cela ne te dérange pas, moi, je monte au dortoir, je commence à fatiguée, lança telle en baillant légèrement. Tu viens te coucher ?

Lucy haussa un sourcil. Dormir ? Elle s'était réveillée il y a à peine trois heures, enfin, dons son monde, c'était le matin lorsqu'elle avait atterrie ici.

_C'est le soir alors,_ pensa telle, en soupirant, _je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée !_

- Hum…où est notre dortoir ? demanda Lucy, l'esprit subitement embrouillée.

- Tu monte deux étages et c'est la porte de droite.

- Merci. Je…j'irais me coucher plus tard, si tu le veux bien.

- Bien, ne te trompe pas de porte, surtout. Sinon, tu atterriras dans le dortoir des garçons, rigola Lily.

Lucy acquiesça en riant légèrement, elle aussi. Puis, Lily partit. Bientôt suivis par d'autres, et d'autres et encore.

* * *

><p>Allez, rien qu'une petite Review, please.<p> 


	4. Nouveaux Amis et Maraudeurs

**Réponse aux ****review : **

**Milmo Sampitairnel** : Wow, que de grande review, merci beaucoup. =) Il est vrai que Lucy réagit un peu trop normalement. xD C'est peut-être aussi parce que je veux _vite_ rentrer dans le vif du sujet...en sachant que j'ai l'intention d'amener mon histoire...loin. ^^ J'ai déjà plein d'idée pour les années a venir dans l'histoire. Merci pour l'idée du bracelet. C'est vrai que j'ai l'intention de suivre l'histoire original pour _certaine chose_. Je ne veux pas _trop_ la changer, même si certain choix de Lucy changeront irrémédiablement le Destin de certaine personne...

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je cherche une bêta pour y remédier. =) Rémus/OC ? Peut-être. ^^

J'espère que tu liras cette réponse, en venant lire mon chapitre. =D

**elo-didie** : Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre, <strong>_Nouveaux Amis et Maraudeurs._

Lucy qui avait déposé sa tête sur la table, pour attendre que le temps et son mal de tête passe, fut contente de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Personne ? Non, un certain groupe de garçons ce trouvaient toujours dans leurs coins à discuté tout bas. Elle ne savait pas combien d'heure était passé depuis que Lily était montée se coucher mais, elle, elle n'était toujours pas fatiguée. Heureusement, son mal de tête était passé assez vite. Elle se levait lentement, – sans remarquer le sursaut des quatre garçons qui pensait être seul – puis, allait s'assoir confortablement sur le canapé face à la cheminé, posant sa tête et fermant les yeux en soupirant légèrement…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un froissement se fit entendre sur sa gauche puis, des petits bruits de pas elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, regardant dans le vide. Soit elle avait des hallucinations, soit il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Elle sourit, avant de reposé sa tête sur le canapé, sans refermé les yeux en regardant droit devant elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret les garçons, vous savez ? lança t-elle en s'adressant au vide, étant sur à quatre-vingt dix pour cent qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'invisible.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, elle rit.

- La carte avance ? …Je vous gêne, peut-être ? Vous devez avoir envie de resté entre vous pour… peaufiner les détails. Dans ce cas, je vais montée, finit-elle, sans avoir de réponse. Bonne Jou…nuit, les garçons.

- Attend ! entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à montée les marches qui la mèneraient au dortoir.

Elle se retourna souriante, elle en était sur. Les quatre garçons se tenaient devant elle, surpris. C'est Remus qui avait parlé. James avait sa cape d'invisibilité en main et les quatre garçons la regardaient, surpris.

- Oui ? fit-elle, en les regardant tour à tour.

- Comment… ? commença Sirius.

- Vous oubliez que dans mon monde, il y a un livre qui parle de vous, répondit-elle en grimaçant très légèrement, elle avait reçu mini décharge. Elle l'avait seulement mentionnée, pourtant !

En plus, elle avait complètement oublié le bracelet.

- C'est vrai, on avait oublié, répondit James en riant un peu. Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur nous alors ?

- Bien sur,…enfin, certaine chose, se rattrapa t-elle. Juste quelques trucs, vous n'êtes pas les personnages principaux.

- Et qui c'est ? demanda James, curieux.

Lucy qui avait encore oubliait le bracelet, répondit :

- Ton fAIIIE ! elle porta sa main à sa bouche, s'empêchant de crier, les larmes montant soudainement aux yeux.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour cacher son visage. Mais, les garçons l'avait rejoint au pied des escaliers et lui faisait de nouveau face.

- Excuse-moi, s'exclama James, j'avais oublié aussi pour le bracelet, on a entendu ta conversation avec Dumbledore.

- Je sais, dit-elle, pourquoi sa ma fait si mal ? se demanda t-elle à haute voix.

- Je pense connaitre ce système, lança Sirius, en attrapant son poignet gauche et fixant du regard son bracelet. C'était souvent utilisé dans certaines familles de sorciers adeptes de magie noire, quand des secrets devaient être cachés, ils utilisaient ça. Mais, c'était sous forme de doloris, on ne pouvait pas dévoiler les secrets, sous peine de le subir. Selon le secret, c'était plus ou moins fort. Si on insiste à vouloir le divulguer, la douleur devient très forte… Et on pouvait en parler seulement avec ceux qui étaient au courant du secret en question, finit-il, le regard fuyant, en lâchant son poignet.

Lucy ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, maintenant, elle était fixé sur ce bracelet de malheurs et était contente de recevoir des décharges et non, des doloris. Elle remarqua Peter Pettigrow, – qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début – se tendre et elle haussa un sourcil, _était-il déjà un mangemort ?_ pensa t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pu parler de la carte alors, puisque que vous êtes au courant. Je n'aurais pas pu avec d'autre. Oh ! Alors, si je peux parler de ce que vous savez, je peux vous rassurez sur certaine chose ! lança t-elle avec le sourire, en regardant Remus.

Ce dernier se figea légèrement. Savait-elle… ? Elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole, si elle le savait !

- Je sais pour ton..."Petit problème de fourrure". En le voyant tendu, elle continua : Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas pour ça, que je ne vais plus te parlé ou que je vais te fuir ! Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, le rassura t-elle en un sourire.

-…Merci, Lucy, s'exclama Remus, toujours un peu tendu mais, plus pour la même raison que précédemment.

- Tant qu'on y est, continua t-elle, je sais pour vos animagus, ainsi que vos escapades nocturne, lors des pleines lunes et je sais aussi que James, est amoureux de Lily.

- Tu sais même que je suis amoureux de Lily ? s'étonna James, avec un grand sourire.

- Cornedrue ! Elle vient de dire qu'elle savait pour nos animagus et toi, tu n'as retenu que la dernière partie ? soupira Sirius, le regard moqueur.

- Oui mais,...mais, non ! …Tu pourrais me donné un coup de main ? continua James, tout excité, en se tournant vers Lucy qui riait.

- Je verrais, répondit-elle, mais tu devrais laisser faire les choses ! D'autant plus que, je ne sais pas comment vous AIIE ! …Je ne m'y habituerais jamais, à ces décharges, dit-elle en soupirant, une grimace pas très féminine sur le visage.

Remus vint juste à ses côtés et sortit sa baguette, prenant le poignet de la jeune fille, il murmura quelques choses qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle entendit James, dire le mot "rune". Puis, elle fronça soudain les sourcils, en sentant une sorte de chaleur montée en elle. Etait-ce à cause de Remus, ou de ce qu'il était entrain de murmurer ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête, lâcha sa main et rangea sa baguette, un léger sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

- Les décharges devraient être moins forte, dit-il. Apparemment, seul la personne qui à accroché ce bracelet peut l'enlever mais, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas dû mesurer l'étendu de ce "secret". J'ai utilisé un sortilège en rune qui apaise les douleurs mais, elle sera toujours présente.

- Merci, s'exclama t-elle, en lui offrant un énorme sourire.

- Bien joué, Lunard ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius, en lui donnant chacun une grande tape dans le dos.

Fatigué de sa journée et du sortilège en runes – plutôt complexe – Remus fut déséquilibré et tomba sur la personne qui lui faisait face, Lucy. Le loup-garou, pendant sa chute posa – sans s'en rendre compte et à une vitesse incroyable – ses mains derrière la tête et le dos de la jeune fille et se retourna, tombant de lui-même sur son dos, Lucy contre lui.

- Wow, Remus ! murmura Sirius, les yeux écarquillé, impressionné parce qu'il venait de voir, quoique, il n'était pas sure d'avoir tout vu, cela s'était passé tellement vite.

- …Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Lucy, en regardant autour d'elle, avant de voir Remus sous elle et ce rappeler. Elle rougit peu habituée à ce genre de situation, avant de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme avait les yeux fermé. Remus ? …Remus ?

Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, pendant que James et Sirius s'accroupirent de chaque côté de lui, soudainement inquiet. Remus sentit ses joues prendre feu alors, qu'il enlevait rapidement ses mains de Lucy.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle, inquiète. Il hocha la tête. Vous auriez pu frapper moins fort ! les gronda t-elle.

- Désolé, s'excusèrent t-il, tout penaud. Sa va, mon vieux ? demanda ensuite James.

- Ou-oui, s'exclama t-il le rouge au joues, Lucy n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- C'est confortable, Lucy ? rigola Sirius, en comprenant le trouble de Remus.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui…, commença t-elle avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il parlé et de devenir écarlate. Ah ! Je suis désolée, Remus ! s'excusa t-elle très vite, avant de se redressais, et merci. "Sauvée", deux fois en quelques heures, j'en ai de la chance, ria t-elle ensuite, toujours aussi rouge.

Remus se redressa à son tour, ses deux amis l'aidant. Pettigrow était restait en arrière, _ne parlait-il jamais ?_ pensa t-elle en croisant son regard.

- Est-ce que vous savez qu'elle heure il est, les garçons ? demanda la brune.

- Presque minuit et demi, répondit James. On allait sortir pour repérer certains lieux.

- Pourquoi lui dites-vous ? s'exclama enfin le rat, avec une petite hésitation dans la voix. Elle risque d'allez le répété à Mcgonagall.

Lucy haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Tu oublie qu'elle ne peut rien dire des choses qui sont dans le livre de son monde Peter. Et si elle connait l'existence de la carte, c'est qu'elle est dans le livre, je me trompe ? fit Remus, en se tournant pour regarder Lucy, qui hocha négativement la tête. Tu vois ? continua t-il en regardant Peter. Et je pense que si elle aurait voulut en parler, elle l'aurait fait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore le bracelet.

- Tu as raison, Remus, vous pouvez aller en dehors de la salle commune, évidemment. Moi, je vais essayer de dormir. …Mais, vous devriez plutôt sortir demain, continua t-elle en regardant Remus, tu es encore plus fatigué par ma faute et demain, vous avez cours, il doit se reposer. Et ne riez pas vous deux ! lança t-elle à James et Sirius, qui riait parce que Remus était devenu rouge. Bonne nuit.

Elle leurs fit signe et se retourna, pensant à voix haute :

- Alors, Lily ma dit,…monté deux étage puis, la porte de… gauche ? …Non ! C'est la porte de droite, sinon, j'atterrie chez les garçons, qu'elle ma dit !

Les garçons rirent en la regardant monté les marches. Une fois qu'ils ne la virent plus, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé près de la cheminé et parlèrent de Lucy et d'autres choses, pendant une petite demi heure avant de monter dormir.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ?<p> 


End file.
